The Dignity of a Soldier
by Asmicarus
Summary: Chaos hits the Survey Corps when the Government of Wall Sina cut the wages of the soldiers under the Wings of Freedom. Eren and his friends must not only fight for their rights as soldiers but also fight for the respect of the people within the walls. Will they succeed or end up a homeless and jobless snack for the titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is a new story and I hope you like it. If there is any bad grammar or misspelt words, please feel free to correct me. I know things may look as if they are going slow at the moment but never fear, things will pick up, I promise! I got this idea on a mashup in my brain of Newsies, Billy Elliot and Les Miserables. Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Rated T for bad language. There may be the mention of an odd pairing or two but it is definitely not a central focus of the story. Another kind of warning, I am taking my A levels so therefore updates may be inconsistent so please be patient! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters this is purely a work of fan fiction.**

 **Summary: Chaos hits the Survey Corps when the Government of Wall Sina cut the wages of the soldiers under the Wings of Freedom. Eren and his friends must not only fight for their rights as soldiers but also fight for the respect of the people within the walls. Will they succeed or end up a homeless and jobless snack for the titans?**

 **The Dignity of a Soldier**

"Jean! For fucks sake get out the way. Your hair looks shit either way!"

"Keep talking Jaeger, you'd pay to look this good!"

The life of a soldier was not a particularly glamorous existence by any means, however, Eren supposed he was just used to the quite frankly rambunctious nature of military life by now. Beginning at the tender age of thirteen he almost can't remember a time he wasn't in the military. Unfortunately, that had made him blind to all the things people normally found unacceptable. Whether it be mud, blood or sweat it really wasn't an issue any more. However, despite this, there was one place he could still admit to being an absolute atrocity. The collective features of foul language, foul odours and foul clothes all came together in a place of sick, sick harmony. The boy's bathrooms. When you've been around the same people for the however many years of your life you get to know a person fairly intimately, especially when you're very quickly forced to share everything. Eren had witnessed his comrades go from boys to men with more and more places in the shower room becoming empty with each expedition returning. This day, however, the bathroom was empty at six O' clock in the morning, which was a ridiculously unusual occurrence. Not one that should have even happened in the first place. Soldiers usually wake at the crack of dawn and Eren could still hear Keith Shadis' booming voice in his head telling him to get his ass out of bed. Eren could think about how well he knew the men around him but some things never changed even from his time with Shadis and basic training. There was a strict unwritten code of who did what. Jean always shut the windows before bed, Armin blew out the candles and Eren himself mopped the floors. There was only one fatal flaw in the plan that would otherwise work like clockwork. Connie Springer. Whoever the bloody hell let Connie Springer inadvertently take charge of wake up for all these years wanted them all dead. Today in particular it would deem rather costly. Why? Today was the day Corporal Levi wanted them up and about at five in the morning for his new cleaning rota…and here they are an hour later sound asleep. Upon awakening they had leapt into action the moment they saw the sun dial as they knew the only reason Corporal Levi hadn't come up to wake them as rudely as possible was to beat them more when they finally came down to breakfast.

The men all made their way through the ancient castle that created the comfortable base of the Survey Corps. Well, as comfortable as it can be with holes in the walls and creepy old paintings. They walked, Connie still with a toothbrush half hanging out his mouth, and Armin's hair sticking out in every direction. When they made their way through the twisting and winding corridors to the kitchen they weren't any more awake than when they had first woken up. The girls had been on kitchen duty this week. It was honestly sad how much more organized they were compared to them. They looked somewhat akin to humans even at this ridiculous time in the morning. Eren scanned the boys briefly and then the girls. The girls all had clean hair and undershirts, chatting idly and laughing with each other. The boys on the other hand were truly baring a resemblance to the titans that was far too creepy for Eren's liking. As they each grabbed a bowl the girls served them food with a joke about their appearance and they made their way towards the connecting door to the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, the usual noise of the other Survey Corps soldiers went silent at their presence and an uneasy aura made itself known. Eren wondered why for a moment but his question was answered when his gaze drifted to the top table. Corporal Levi was cold, hard staring at them. There was nothing behind his eyes, not even the tiniest flicker of emotion, not even anger or irritation. It was like staring into the eyes of a starving wild animal who had just found easy prey. That's when the male members of 104th squad knew they had majorly screwed up.

Levi pushed his chair backwards to stand, the scraping noise deafening in the silence, as were his footsteps. He approached the boys slowly but his aura radiated murder. He stopped just in front of Armin and his poor friend's eyes went wide with fear. Yes, the man was short but damn was he intimidating.

"What time do you call this?" Levi spoke in a calm voice but that just unnerved them more so. Eren knew a false sense of security when he felt one. When no one went to reply the silence was once again deafening. Levi raised an eyebrow before turning to Hanji at the head of the table.

"You still need to feed your pets don't you? Human flesh is ideal, yes?" Eren had never moved so fast in his life. The very real threat of being fed to Hanji's test titans making him feel physically ill. Connie dropped his bowl of food in the stampede which only made Levi scowl even more so than he had already.

"Someone clean that up".

Eren picked up his sanitation headscarf at the door to the courtyard and fell into the ranks already formed by his comrades. They chatted amongst themselves until Levi shut the door with a slam. It was cold outside as it was spring and everyone was desperate to get back into the warmth, but no one moved a muscle. They stood to attention while he addressed each soldier individually. He stared Connie in the face first.

"Springer, I want this courtyard so clean that even the bullshit of the Military Police would slide right off it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir" came the reply. Levi's little metaphors never got old, they were just part of what made Levi the person he is. All the soldiers accepted this. As Connie scurried off for the mop bucket Levi gave Armin his task.

"You're a bookworm. I want the library to look like Hanji had never been in there"

"Yes, Sir" once again, the reply was automatic. Drilled into you at basic training, Eren was sure that someone could ask him anything at this point of his life and on and he would reply with 'yes, Sir'.

"Kirstein, horses seem like your forte. Stables, now" Eren cursed himself momentarily. Why was everything funnier when you're not allowed to laugh?! There was a fleeting moment of hope where Eren thought Levi had not heard his chuckle. Why did he even hope any more? Levi's head snapped around at the sound, his gunmetal eyes piercing almost as if he could burn a hole through his skull.

"Was something funny, Jaeger?" As Eren looked down to meet Levi's stare he was reminded of just how much his relationship with his corporal had changed over the years. Fear and hero worship turned to mutual respect and actually being able to talk about their days and mundane things like that. But at moments like this he was reduced to his quivering teenaged self again. As if they had never been able to see eye- to- eye… in this case quite literally.

"Depends how you look at it, sir." He could get away with being cheeky. They were grown adults after all.

"Do you want Jean to clean the stables or his own bunk? Can that be classed as a stable seeing as Jean and horses have an uncanny resemblance? You'll confuse the poor bastard." They spent a moment both staring at each other and Eren wondered whether he'd be punched for his back talk. He knew all was okay when the smallest of laughs peeked through the corporal's lips, confirming that Eren was also okay to laugh softly.

"Just get to work on the dungeon, Jaeger. Don't think you're being let off because I find your comments mildly amusing" Eren smiled and nodded before getting to work on the dungeon that served as his old sleeping quarters.

Eren taught himself to like cleaning. They did it often enough and it wasn't like mandatory physical training. There was something about a mindless task that somewhat soothed his often rampant brain. The repetitive motion allowing him to be with his own thoughts for a while. He remembered when he used to sleep here. It was cold and dark and smelt a bit like mildew. Eren had been so happy to move out of it when he had proved his control. As far as life in the Corps went he was actually fairly happy. He got along with his comrades the majority of the time, he had won over his superiors and shared great moments with them. Hanji had almost wet herself laughing when Sasha had decided to braid Armin's hair. Eren smiled at the memory. He had finished just over half the room when he began to hear commotion upstairs. Screaming, shouting, and swearing. For a minute he had thought one of Hanji's titans had escaped. He popped his head out the wooden doors leading to the courtyard. Since he was cleaning the dungeon there were steps leading from the outside going underground, like a pantry would. He made his way through the crowds to see Mikasa with a shocked expression gracing her features. He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, she turned to face him.

"What's going on?" Eren shouted over the other soldiers. Mikasa did not reply, just held a finger out towards the commander. Through the chaos Eren could just about see Erwin was standing on a nearby log holding a small telegram in his hand, trying to get his soldiers to calm themselves down. When he managed to silence everyone with a sharp whistle he glanced at the telegram and then back to the soldiers and sighed deeply.

"Yes, it's true. The Wall Sina government have cut our wages. We are no longer being paid" There were more cries out outrage. No way in hell was anyone fighting titans for free. That money went to feed families.

"Our wages are now going to fund the Sina festival". Anger stirred within Eren and he made a promise to himself there and then. No rich man would have the money he worked hard for, no Lord or Lady would dine on food bought with his wages, and most importantly, if the Big- Wigs wanted their pay, they were going to have to fight for it.


	2. Decisions Made

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has read so far! It's all going to 'up the anti' for the Survey Corps! Stay tuned! Disclaimer on Chapter 1. Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter 2**

Of course the news spread like wildfire among the soldiers, each person becoming more and more concerned for their future. Some had children to feed, some had rents to pay and others just needed to support themselves. Erwin, never one for faffing around, planned to leave for the capital the next day to appeal the decision. He ordered his fellow superior officers to come and act as witnesses to the Government. Erwin woke when the sun first rose over the horizon. He had readied his horse in preparation for the trip to Wall Sina, hoping to negotiate a solution. He was just running what he was going to say through in his head. Or so he thought. A voice coming from the door of the stables drew his mind away from the situation.

"You always do that when you're thinking" Erwin had not been expecting Hanji so soon. She was due to come to Wall Sina as well to persuade the Governor that the money was crucial for titan research.

"Do what?" Erwin replied, only half focusing on the woman now polishing her goggles.

"Mutter to yourself. Even as a recruit you would mutter your plans through" Hanji made her way to her own horse, a large stallion with a speckled coat, and began to saddle up.

"I'm just running through my speech. I didn't think you would be up so early." Erwin affectionately petted his horse's nose.

"Ah it's not getting up early, If I never went to sleep" Hanji's face lit up like the north star when a new thought entered her rampant mind.

"I was studying the titan's gastrointestinal system and where their bile came from because I was just thinking that if- "

"Hanji"

"yes?"

"no offence, but shut up"

"no offence taken and yes sir" They went a while without exchanging any words, just absentmindedly petting their horses. Hanji then turned to Erwin with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Erwin, what happens if we fail in Sina?" Erwin looked up for a moment in thought and smiled. Not one that was induced by happiness, but rather by calculating probabilities.

"Then I need to do some serious thinking".

A few hours later when the sun was high in the sky Levi emerged with Eren, suited up and ready to go. Erwin had planned for Levi to be used as an element of persuasion. Perhaps if humanity's strongest appealed the decision they would change their minds. However, if Levi went then Eren had to come with him. Maybe Eren had proved his worth to the Survey Corps but to everyone else Jaeger was still a dangerous titan shifter that should be under Levi's authority. Erwin knew that Jaeger was anything but dangerous when he was calm. This was the titan that had actually managed to feel guilty for stepping on a tree or two for goodness sake. So whatever the outcome, Jaeger would have to be present for the appeal. Where Levi went, Eren would follow.

By midday they were ready to head out to Wall Sina. The ride was about three days on horseback, so not overly long but the tediousness had to be considered. There were inevitable consequences to having Levi and Hanji interact for a significant amount of time. They rode up to the gate ready to leave when a voice called out for them.

"Eren!" Mikasa ran up to Eren and tucked a loaf of bread into his horse's pack.

"Make sure you eat well and get enough sleep" she said, concern lacing her voice. Armin then ran up to Eren as well.

"Don't do anything stupid, Eren" then Armin gave a half hug up to Eren on the horse. Erwin just about saw Levi roll his eyes at the display.

"Okay, okay, for Maria's sake he's not dying, lets go" Eren chuckles good humoredly and digs his heels into the sides of his horse and the four disappear down the country path.

The ride was fairly smooth bar one or two mishaps. One of which being a particularly nasty argument when Levi insisted that he would not sleep under the blanket Eren had been sick in just a few months prior. The second being Hanji trying ask a pregnant woman in Wall Rose if she could inject her with some strange new drug that supposedly would cure her morning sickness. Erwin himself had to publically apologize for his soldier's actions and give Hanji a lecture about harassment. They had soon reached the inner Wall Sina before they killed each other and approached the large Government building. There was a sense of unease when they approached. The building itself had carved stone statues and the doorknobs were lined with gold and brass. It must have cost a fortune. There were two members of the Military Police guarding the large wooden doors. They saw the small group approaching.

"State your business"

"Commander Smith, Squad Leader Zoe, Lance Corporal Ackerman and Cadet Jaeger requesting an audience with the Governor on a recent decision made with the direct impact of the soldiers under my authority" The soldiers nodded and stepped aside for Erwin and Hanji, however when their eyes graced the face of Eren Jaeger the immediately stepped back into place.

"We cannot permit Cadet Jaeger onto the premises due to the danger risk of his abilities" Eren was lost for words. He should have known. He could see the soldier's sneer as he looked down on him.

Erwin turned to Levi without hesitation.

"Stay with him" Levi knew a command when he heard one. He simply turned and sat on the stone steps, placing a cheek in his hand.

"Great. I travel three days to be acting babysitter" Eren suddenly felt guilty and uncomfortable. He supposed it must be a little irritating for his Corporal to be constantly minding him when he was in perfect control of himself. Eren took a seat next to him as Hanji and Erwin disappeared behind the doors.

"Sorry Corporal". They spent a few minutes in a comfortable silence before it was broken.

"Sir, do you think we'll get our wages back?" Levi barely reacted.

"I damn hope so, I need the money I get" Eren nodded before thinking he shouldn't push the conversation further. Luckily for him Levi was willing to open up.

"What do you spend your wages on? You don't have any other family do you?" Eren flicked his eyes down sadly.

"I could ask the same of you, Captain. Do you have a mother? father?" Levi was taken off guard by the personal nature of the question.

"I definitely have a mother and father; I just have no idea what happened to them. Before these cuts happened I was saving for something a little bigger" Eren's interest was piqued.

"Care to elaborate?" Levi looked at his hands. Eren would have thought for a split second he looked a little embarrassed.

"I wanted to buy a house to turn into an orphanage".

Eren was no less than shell-shocked by the answer. Levi and children didn't seem like a combination that would be compatible. Children were messy, Levi hated mess; Children whined, Levi hated whining; Children were noisy, Levi hated noise.

"Can I just ask what prompted this? I mean, it just doesn't seem very… you" to Eren's surprise Levi smiled and chuckled ever so slightly.

"I know, but I had a rough start in life. You know about the underground; I was born there. The kids there have nothing and I just… wanted to give them the chance I never had" Eren was taken aback by the confession and Levi's willingness to be so open and honest. Eren didn't want to pause for too long, lest the conversation became awkward and Levi would think he was judging him.

"What will you call it?" The reply was instantaneous.

"Isabel's Orphanage" Eren nodded in confirmation he approved the name.

"Why Isabel?"

"No reason, I just like the name".

Inside the Government building Erwin and Hanji were being led down a long corridor to the Governor's chamber where they would face the man himself and his Cabinet ministers, as well as some members of the judiciary, including Darius Zackley. When they came to the large oak doors of the council chamber Erwin took a deep breath. Hanji patted him on the back in a silent gesture of support. The huge doors swung open to reveal the lavishly decorated interior. The seats were lined with velvet and the walls covered in oil portraits of previous members of the Cabinet. The actual members of the Cabinet were sat on said velvet chairs drinking expensive wine and gambling wads of money over mahogany tables. That should have been the first indicator that the meeting was going to go south, however, Erwin pressed onwards.

Once the men had acknowledged Erwin and Hanji's presence they briefly paused their game of poker to scan them with calculating eyes. A man with a large cloak and even larger belly smiled widely.

"Ah, I'd know this Mr. Smith anywhere! Some wine, sir?" Erwin held a hand up in a polite declination. The man sat down sourly.

"Suit yourself", All attention turned to Erwin as he took his place at the speaker's box. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"It comes to our attention that the wages of the Survey Corps have been cut in favour of funding the Sina festival. I would like to appeal-" there was a bark of laughter around the room that echoed off the walls before Erwin could finish. It was Darius Zackley that took it upon himself to speak up.

"Commander Smith, we have made the decision to make the Survey Corps a volunteering organization due to the fact your success rate has dropped dramatically since five years ago. Your wages are not worth the money if no progress is made. Despite this though, your volunteers must maintain their work and plans for the retaking of Wall Maria. Sina cannot take the influx of refugees were Wall Rose to fall." Zackley turned back to his game of poker. Erwin could see that Hanji was clenching her fists in frustration. She stepped up to the speaker's box.

"You can't just do that! There are families with children! Where's your humanity? We don't fight titans for free! We don't die for free!" Zackley looked to Erwin and stood up.

"Control your underlings, Commander".

Hanji stepped down but anger still clearly evident all over her face, she did not want to escalate the situation further. Erwin composed himself once more.

"With all due respect, Mr. Zackley you cannot make all of my soldiers redundant. How do you expect the citizens of Wall Rose and Maria to get protection from the Titans? Without us humanity will never regain Wall Maria" Erwin already knew how this meeting was going to end just by the look on Zackley's face.

"Wall Rose can take the refugees. The Survey Corps is of no use to Sina's citizens" Erwin took in a deep breath.

"You will throw away the lives of starving citizens in Wall Rose due to the Survey Corps costing too much of your precious money? Will all due respect, sir, I would rather turn into a titan myself so I would never have to stoop that low". Hands slammed on the table violently and uproar was heard in the chamber. Zackley clapped his hands and two members of the military police grabbed Hanji and dragged her from the room while four soldiers restrained Erwin. Zackley walked over to the man menacingly and came close to his face.

"Your soldiers have no value and as long as I'm around you will not get any pay for whizzing around destroying my city", and with that, Erwin was taken away. At that moment he was so angry he may have just hit the man. He needed to think of a new plan, and he needed to think of it quickly.

The next thing the pair saw was the brightness of the outside and the toes of Levi's boots.

"I suppose the talk went well then?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"Oh, just swimmingly" Hanji retorted, irritation still quite obviously irking her. Levi snuck a look to his Commander from the corner of his eye. Something was definitely weighing on his conscience.

"Let's go home". The ride back was almost silent, there was not even arguing at this point. They were all dreading telling their friends and comrades the news. They had put their trust in Erwin to sort the situation and he had failed them. The gates of the castle were open in anticipation of their arrival. The soldiers were waiting outside the stone structure with huge, smiling faces.

"Welcome back Eren!" Mikasa and Armin ran straight to their friend to greet him, but Eren did not smile in the way he should of. Mikasa took hold of his shoulders.

"Eren? What happened?" Eren shook his head.

"Sorry guys, it didn't work."

Dinner that night lacked the hustle and bustle like the breakfast three mornings before. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. It was Jean who looked at his fellow recruits disheartened faces and suddenly couldn't take it any more.

"Oh come on! That can't be it, right? There must be another way!" Krista looked at Jean sadly.

"What choice do we have? We can hardly make another appeal. We can't just go against the Government" Armin then raised his head from his arms that had been folded on the table. His blue eyes were wide and his face shocked, like he had just had a revelation.

"Or can we? Think about it, if we want change the only way we can get the people in Wall Sina to listen is to take matters into our own hands" Erwin then began to look like he was seriously considering Armin's suggestion.

"What do you mean, Arlert?" Armin took a moment to think himself through before he nodded in a definitive gesture he was sure of his plan.

"We go on strike".

Erwin, Hanji and Levi gathered around the recruit's table quickly and there began a new atmosphere in the room. One of hope and determination that they have found something that could work.

"Think about it. If we stop defending the people in Wall Rose and stop providing them aid they will get angry. We then announce that we will not make any attempts to reclaim Wall Maria. They will blame the Government for us not doing our job. In addition, we hold a protest in Sina's centre to outline our aims and attract press attention. Wall Sina will not risk losing control to a revolution, they will have to give us our wages back!" there was a beat of silence before Connie whooped loudly.

"By Maria, he's right!" Erwin smacked a fist onto the table and there was silence. Everyone waited in baited breath to see whether Erwin would be a part of their plan. They could not do it without him.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" a pause

"We are officially on strike".


	3. Taking Action

**Author's Note: So, Chapter 3 is up! Thank you for reading this far everyone! Disclaimer is in chapter 1. I am very surprised how fast these have come out. Lets not jinx it! Enjoy everyone! :D**

 **Taking Action**

Nobody could sleep that night due to the sheer excitement of the day to come. There was something that was exhilarating about disobeying the Government and the rules. As soldiers there were very, very little times when they were allowed to disobey and kick up a fuss. The girls of 104th squad were up late that night with this exact thought in their minds. In the early hours of the morning Krista was above the realm of excitement just thinking about it. She gave up on sleep when she leaned over to Mikasa, who slept in the cot next to her.

"Psst, Mikasa?", the girl's face scrunched slightly as her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room.

"What?", Mikasa turned over to look at Krista, who was now leaning up on her elbow.

"I'm excited", she smiled brightly amongst her whisper. Mikasa had to smile at the girl's innocent enthusiasm.

"I am too". A sudden thump made the girls jump and Krista yelped slightly. Mikasa flicked the gas lamp on quickly only to see Sasha hopping around the room manically holding the foot she had just stumped on the bedpost.

"Dammit! Ow! Ow! Ow!", Mikasa sat up straight in bed.

"Sasha, what are you doing?", she asked, shaking her head slightly in disbelief at what she was seeing. Sasha was never up first. Like Connie, she was conditioned to sleep in until the latest possible second. Mikasa was always first, followed by Krista and they both dragged Sasha out of bed on a usual morning.

Krista also sat up to see what the commotion was about, her blonde hair falling over her eyes.

"I just wanted to get an early start and make banners for the picket. It's just three days away! We're not going to have any time on the road", Sasha grabbed her everyday clothes out of the chest of drawers on the far side of the room. There was a quiet then that graced the dorm.

"Oh Maria… we're actually doing this!", Krista, now suddenly filled with a new enthusiasm jumped to get her clothes too. Mikasa joined soon after. If they were going to picket central Sina in three days no way in hell were they going unprepared.

It seems that they weren't the only ones who were eager to get an early start. Even the boys were up bright and early and ready for action. They stood in ranks when the girls joined them. Going down the line one by one Levi inspected each uniform meticulously, making sure it met even his impossible standards. He would not be shown up by the Military police of all people.

"Kirstein, the only money you're going to get in Sina are the pennies people throw at you when you look like a homeless bum! Clean those boots, now!". It looked like even the Corporal was on board and riled up for the plan as he scanned Armin's appearance.

"Arlert, if you insist on having that much hair at least brush it for Maria's sake! Lenz, go back and polish your gear buckles, they're dimmer than Nile's brain, Jaeger, oil your gear, Ackerman, just smile for once in your life.", Mikasa scowled at the Corporal and muttered under her breath.

"Hypocrite"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir".

The morning was spent painting banners to march with and making flyers to hand out. This resulted in another uniform clean up when Connie spilt black paint all over Eren's white trousers and the paint fight that followed may have just earned them cleanup duty until they died. Hanji had also decided on using the flash canons they normally used in battles to attract attention to their march. They would be shot in the colours of white and blue, so she spent the morning mixing the colours for the canisters with the most unnervingly huge smile on her face. Erwin spent his morning planning a speech he would deliver through a megaphone outside the Government building. All in all, spirits were pretty high and by midday they packed their gear and set off for Sina.

The ride went pretty smoothly and many citizens residing in Wall Rose asked what they were doing there. They explained their aims to the people, who listened with intent and wished them luck with the strike, but not really meaning it. There was a shaky relationship between the people who paid taxes and the Survey Corps with a success rate as low as theirs. The three days travelling to Sina went by like a flash and before they knew it they were stood at the gates, with adrenaline thrumming through their veins.

The morning of the strike began with Erwin rallying the troops into ranks at the gates of Sina. It was opened at six in the morning for people passing through. Only this time the Garrison guards would receive the shock of a lifetime to see the entirety of the Survey Corps ready for action. The gates were raised and the strike had begun when Hanji let off a flash canon. The progression of horses began at a slow pace to make sure there was not a person in Sina's capital that did not see them. The soldiers with banners raised them, many of them having statements like 'justice for Survey Corps' and 'Wings of oppression'.

As their procession marched through the cobbled streets at a slow and gradual pace, Erwin began shouting a chant through the megaphone. People stopped their daily activities to see what the commotion was about. The marketplace that ran through the middle of the city stood still. Soon, crowds of people had lined the streets to witness the Survey Corps protesting. They whispered amongst themselves and they could just about make it out.

"Gee, they're actually doing it, huh? Brave bastards"

"Is this about the wages?"

"Our taxes you mean!", Erwin knew the people were not on their side but that couldn't stop them.

Once they made their way all through the city to the Government building the members of the Cabinet had been warned well in advance of their arrival that morning. They were stood on the balcony with their expensive robes and gold chains looking condescendingly down at Erwin and the Corps. Erwin turned to the crowds that had gathered to see the drama unfold. On his horse he took a breath through his nose and out his mouth. Hanji squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and he nodded back discreetly before bringing the megaphone to his mouth.

"Citizens of the walls, your Government has abused their power by taking away the livelihood of hard working soldiers. Soldiers that put their lives on the line for the sake of your safety. As soldiers we were always taught that you obey orders from on high. I will tell you this now: We will not bow down to corruption, we will not fall prey to inequality and we certainly will not take away the value of those who lost their lives in the battle against the titans. We defend you, members of the cabinet, and if we go down we're dragging you down with us!", there was a huge cheer from the Corps and Darius Zackley looked Erwin straight in the eye.

With a snap of his fingers there was a flash of green and hoards of military police surrounded the protest. They were more prepared than they thought. They must've gathered the police quickly after announcement of their arrival. They pointed rifles and bayonets at the group and Zackley spoke calmly down from the stone balcony of the Government building, not hiding the sneer in his voice.

"Commander, I'll give you two options from here on in. Option one: you fight the military police and be charged for treason. Option two: you leave peacefully and let this whole thing rest. Choose wisely, Commander". Hanji could see Erwin was seriously considering the first option but she knew better.

"Erwin, there are other ways we can win this", she whispered quietly. Erwin paused and then nodded in defeat, motioning to his soldiers to leave the city. As he looked back Zackley smiled at him before waving patronizingly. As much as Erwin hated loosing he trusted his first officer in her decision. They would win this, no matter the cost.

The ride back was devastatingly depressing. Armin was even reminded about the ride back from the expedition where they first met the female titan. Spirits were low as they made for the gates of the inner wall. Such a contrast to the mood of only three short days earlier. As Armin came to the junction on the main road he was trailing towards the back of the pack. A few military police soldiers on large horses stopped him in his tracks.

"Order of the Government, follow us please and dismount your horse.", Armin was perplexed by this but did what was asked of him. He dismounted his horse and walked around the corner of the street, not wanting to be gone too long. The military police soldiers rounded a discreet corner into a shaded alley, away from the main road. Armin's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw a squad of soldiers with masks approach him. They seized his arms to restrain him and the tallest man Armin had ever seen stomped his way towards him.

"So the Survey Corps want their pay? Too bad, 'cause I want my raise", Armin was too afraid to say anything. He didn't stand a chance against this giant. A fist was raised and it was then that he readied himself for the inevitable blackout.

 _Smack. Gone._

Mikasa had been silent for the majority of the day, not one to scream and shout injustice. She was supporting their cause from the inside. She had always been the quiet motivator, even in training. Something was weighing on her mind though. An uncomfortable sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. They just got to the first town in Wall Rose when she realized what was wrong. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Captain! Where is he? Where's Armin?", Levi heard the unusually loud voice of Mikasa and turned around before scanning his troops. A quick mental arithmetic proved Ackerman was right, Arlert was not present.

"Erwin, we're missing one. We're going back for Arlert, I'm taking Ackerman and Jaeger", Erwin nodded.

"We'll wait here for a few hours", Levi rode off with Mikasa and Eren in tow, convinced he had just gotten lost when split up from the group.

The sun was just setting over the top of the wall when they arrived back in Sina. They headed towards the marketplace first and there was a crowd of mostly men gathered.

"Is he okay?"

"Damn, looks like he's got beat pretty bad, poor kid"

"That's what you get for Government disobedience I suppose", Mikasa and Eren pushed through the crowd and stopped stiff at the sight before them.

There was Armin laying face down in the dirt. His usually bright hair was matted and his face bruised and bloodied. He had distinct boot markings they recognized as official military sole prints all over his body. He was unconscious. Levi stepped forward and looked down at the cadet, a concern gracing his features.

"Armin? Armin, can you hear me?", no reply came. With no other option Levi gently lifted Armin onto his horse. He supported him as Eren gave Levi a helpful step up onto his horse, face still in shock. Mikasa took Armin's horse by the reigns and they rode back to Rose. Silence became a common theme of their rides.

It was the second day when Armin finally woke up in the tent he shared with Connie. The thin canvas walls doing nothing to prevent the chill of the outside. As he woke up the other members of his squad cooed him to a sense of consciousness.

"Armin, are you okay?", Krista asked gently. Armin blinked his blue eyes open and tried to sit up, he winced in pain.

"Shh, Don't strain yourself", she pushed gently on his shoulder to lay him down again. Jean leaned past Connie's shoulder.

"Can you remember what happened?", Armin nodded faintly.

"Military police, gang, beat me up", he coughed.

"Something about a raise". Eren listened intensely and began to feel himself shake with anger. So the most corrupt Corps get their pay as well as the Sina festival? The military police had overstepped their boundaries this time. How can they even call themselves worth of the title soldier? Eren could feel the emotion bubbling up within him, he needed to cool off before he lost it. Forget turning back now. He looked at his childhood friend's battered face. This shit just got personal.


End file.
